A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the cleaning of eyewear and in particular eyeglasses. It is not unusual for dirt, dust, or other particles to accumulate on eyeglasses, therefore requiring the eyeglasses to be cleaned in order to maintain clarity of vision.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references related to the cleaing of eyewear or eyewear maintenance devices. Some examples include Snodgrass, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,268, Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,161 and Yahav, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,910. Some eyeglass cleaners are also motorized; an example of this type is Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,632.
None of the above referenced patents, however, incorporate all the design features that have been included in the current device.